scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Snowball
Snowball is a rabbit and the (former) main antagonist from The Secret Life of Pets. He is also Pinkie Pie's boyfriend. Voice Actors: #Kevin Hart - English #Eugenio Derbez - Latin Spanish #Ryusei Nakao - Japanese Snowball played Llama Kuzco In The Mouse's New Groove Snowball played Mr. Potato Head In Toon Story (Santiago Style) Snowball played Sasha the Seahorse In Help! I'm a Pet (Santiago Style) Snowball played Zazu In The Cat King (Santiago Style) Snowball played Iago in Ratsoladdin Snowball played Magenta in Gidget’s Clues (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) and Gidget’s Big Musical Movie Gallery Snowball.jpg Snowball a carrot key.jpg Snowball time to torture.png Snowball evil laugh.jpg Snowball poops.jpg Snowball cute.png Snowball evil bunny.jpg Snowball eat a snake.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8082.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9525.jpg Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Pinkie Pie X Snowball.png Trivia *His, Gidget, Duke, and Max's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rabbits Category:The Secret Life of Pets Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:White Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pets Category:Heroes Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Cute Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Universal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti Princess Category:Nice Characters Category:Illumination Entertainment Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Idiots Category:Bunnies Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Protagonists Category:Hares Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Not Completed Bad Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:MYCUN characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Nando San Juan Friends Category:Xochitl Ahuactzin Friends Category:Teodora Villavicencio Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Protagonist Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:YouTube Poop Characters